Lyre Institute
Names *Lyre Institute *The Lyre Institure for Exceptional Children *May have been Tanjalyre Institute, in the old universe Cantra yos’Phelium * Cantra yos'Phelium was created and trained at the Tanjalyre Institute in the old universe, a millennium ago. With The Uncle’s help, she won free of their control and eventually founded Clan KorvalCrystal Soldier and Crystal Dragon (details at her page) A millennium later, The Uncle muses: ‘The Directors of the Tanjalyre Institute had perhaps been correct in breaking the mold from which Cantra yos’Phelium had been cast. A pity they had waited until she was free of their influence before doing so....No, that was an unkindness, and moreover it ignored his own involvement in keeping Pilot Cantra alive. It would have been almost as easy—and far simpler—to have allowed her to die, and Garen, too, had it come to that. But he considered himself a revolutionary, and so he had opted to repair that which had the potential to confound his enemies. Which Cantra had done. Which she had very much done.’''Dragon Ship'', ch 11 Purpose *Possibly politically motivated *Money and power. Greed and ambition. *Contract their “slaves” to the highest bidder *Slaves: Tolly Jones, Inkiranni Yo, etc. Stipulating that Lyre is the same organization as Tanjalyre in the old universe — which is likely — why would they try to prevent Scholar dea’Syl from completing and publishing his equations? Did they serve the Sheriekas? *Liad dea’Syl to Cantra: “My friend vel’Anbrek, who was for many years my eyes and ears in Osabei Tower, had feared that I would would fall into the hands of an agent of the Tanjalyre InstituteCrystal Dragon, chapter 24 — (like tay’Welford / Verrat) Design *genetically engineered human agents with inbuilt method for controlling them with core directions and ceramic whistles *educated broadly in languages, history, politics, etc., to move easily about society *some become specialists, including Tolly Jones *charismatic: “It's in the standard architecture. All Lyre students are likable."Neogenesis *submissive: “What is in the design is a strong need to be, and satisfaction from being, dominated. Which I (Tolly) don’t seem to have.”Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter section *control them with ceramic pipes / whistles, which induce mind-control *harsh discipline. wipe recalcitrant "students" / re-educate them if they disobey Secret *”They were designed to pass as full human, and those employed by the institute were…discouraged from revealing themselves.” Alliance of Equals, ch 23 Tanjalyre is Lyre?? *'Daav, to the Uncle:' "The universe is surely not ready for another Cantra, never mind an aelantaza-in-full.” The Uncle raised his eyebrows. “I am desolate, that I am unable to reassure you regarding the lack of aelantaza in our universe,” he murmured. “After all, Tanjalyre Institute maintained its own records and inventories.”Alliance of Equals, ch 19 *'Miri, to Val Con:' "...the Lyre Institute, of which I had not heard, until today. Do you know of it?” He frowned. “There is some mention in the Diaries of the Tanjalyre Institute,” he said slowly, “with which Grandmother Cantra was…involved, in the old universe." “Jeeves had a file. I read it today. Fascinating, in a really scary kind of way.” “That certainly sounds as if there must be a link with Grandmother Cantra’s school,” Val Con said.Neogenesis *'Uncle to his sister Tassi:' "Indira has identified the intruders as operatives of the Lyre Institute. While they appear to have suffered heavy losses, yet it is apparent that those who lived to enter your laboratory removed every rack, every tile, every grid.”Neogenesis, Surebleak Lyre Locations From Alliance of Equals: Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *the institute itself, on Lyre-Unthilon *a hiring office on Vanichi *a secondary school, so called, on Anon *another hiring hall on Nostrilia **”Nostrilia space is seeded to the jump point with watchers and traps.”Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter section **“Nostrilia isn’t like your usual sort of planet. Its biggest industry is the Lyre Institute; Nostrilia’s what you’d call the school’s hiring hall. Given that the school deals in illegal goods, not to mention questionable activities of all descriptions —- some of which would make your hair curl”Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter section Tolly Jones *Tolly Jones is a key character in Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, and Neogenesis. *Formally, Mentor Tollance Berik-Jones *engineered human #1362 (named Thirteen-Sixty-Two)Wise Child *a specialist in mentoring / socializing Independent Logics, especially self-aware ships. *escaped twice from the institute, hunted *easy-going and approachable manner, usuallyAlliance of Equals *genetically designed to be liked and trusted: **“Haz, I’m flattered—and I like you, too. Very much. But you gotta know something. Everybody likes me, near enough. That’s part of the design.”Alliance of Equals, ch 21 *Looks like a regular Terran. “Tolly’s face...tan skin, freckles, even features that she had come to understand soothed Terrans and Liadens alike. His hair was an undistinguished yellow, and his eyes were blue, neither particularly dark, or noticeably pale.”Allince of Equals, ch 5 *Worked with Hazenthull Explorer as Port Security on Surebleak.Dragon in Exile **see Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Hired by Jeeves to serve as co-pilot to Tocohl Lorlin and to mentor the malfunctioning self-aware ship Admiral Bunter. Dragon in Exile *His story begins in Wise Child and continues in the novels Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, and Neogenesis. *See also his page: Tolly Jones Lyre Affiliates *Director Landry, dead Wise Child *Director Vanessa, dead Wise Child *Director tel'Vaster, red-headed, dead Dragon in Exile, ch 27, Alliance of Equals, ch 6 *Director Glinz Pirl-Dorn, dead *Graduate of the Lyre Institute (a slave), Inkirani Yo Alliance of Equals References Category:Characters